1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a file management method. More In particularly, the present invention relates to a file management method of a server.
2. Description of Related Art
A recycling bin mechanism used in a conventional LINUX operating system, in fact, is that, when deleting a file, a deletion program first copy the file to a file directory.
However, if a user deletes a file under a first user mode (such as a GUI (Graphic User Interface) mode) of a LINUX operating system, but intends to recover the file under a second user mode (such as a console mode) of the LINUX operating system, the deleted file cannot be used again since the user does not know the approach of the recycling bin mechanism under the first user mode and also cannot follow the approach of the recycling bin mechanism under the second user mode to obtain the location of the file directory to which the deleted file is copied.
Hence, since the approaches of various recycling bin mechanisms under a LINUX operating system are different, in order to unify the respective recycling bin mechanisms, the deletion programs thereof have to greatly modified, thus causing a lot of inconvenience and consuming a lot of manpower. Thus, it is apparent that the aforementioned recycling bin mechanisms are quite inconvenient and disadvantageous in actual applications, and need improving.